Pedal vehicles such as tricycles, and other self-propelled vehicles such as scooters, are popular with children and infants as recreational or play articles.
One aspect of the present invention relates to obviating and/or mitigating one or more disadvantages in the prior art.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to providing an improved vehicle.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to providing a vehicle having a novel lighting arrangement.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to providing a vehicle having a novel lighting or illumination effect.